This invention concerns a propulsion device, otherwise known as a feed device, on a motor-driven surface-cleaning machine, which is equipped for manual translation with a handle supporting deck firmly attached to the surface-cleaning machine and has an axle with two wheels placed in the area where the handle supporting deck connects, wherein the feed device can be coupled to the surface-cleaning machine.